The New Girl
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Monica didn't want to leave California, her beloved home. But once she reached New York and is suddenly in love with the brightest city. Her first day at school was rewarded by a cute boy, named Tony Stark. She thinks that it might be best if she gave New York a try. But her life will only get worse if she stays near Tony and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love at First sight

**Okay… So two new stories in one day. I hope I can keep up with them. Anyway, I was inspired to write this by Pyslla. So enjoy my fellow readers! (Awkward)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

"Great just GREAT!" Monica just hated moving. She loved California and the guys there. Her friends and everything else she cherished is going to vanish. She grabbed her carry- on and her bag as she boarded the flight with her mom and dad.

"Honey, please. You know why we had to move! Your dad's job just wasn't…"

"Paying enough, and they fired him even though he didn't do anything wrong. I KNOW! But he could've found another job in California! We didn't have to move." Monica said as she slouched into her chair. She folded her arms and looked away from her parents, clearly not wanting to talk to them anymore.

"This is going to be a long flight."

(AT NEW YORK)

"WHAT?!" Monica gripped her shoulders as a cold breeze blew into her. "I shouldn't of worn a dress today." She said moaning. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning and her parents already got her enrolled into a school. _Tomorrow Academy, _she thought disgusted. _I had to start today at 9 too. I JUST MOVED HERE!_

Monica and her parents road a taxi to their apartment. "Wow." Was all that escaped her lips when she saw her glamorous luxurious room. "Mom, dad! This is where we are staying?! Count me in!" She threw her arms out and spun around in a circle. _Who knows, maybe I should give New York a try._ She thought to herself.

(8 o'clock)

"Monica!" Her mother called. "Your father is waiting for you!" Monica yelped and grabbed her bag. She couldn't be late on her first day. She gave her outfit one more look. It was a yellow sleeveless neck top that had ruffles at that stopped by her chest. She wore black heel length slacks and yellow flats. She made sure to let her hair down and curl it a little.

"COMING MOM!" She bounded down her apartments second story **(her apartment is two- stories tall)** and walked into the kitchen. Her mom was putting away some dishes that her mom brought along.

"No breakfast honey?" Her mom said holding out some bacon.

"No thanks mom! Love you bye!" Monica found her dad pulling up a taxi. "Morning daddy!"

"Hey honey! Oh! You look like an angel." He opened the door for his daughter and told the cab driver to stop by Tomorrow Academy first. He nodded and they drove off.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" Her father said pulling a strand of his daughters hair behind her ear. Monica blushed.

"Daddy! I'm not 5 anymore! But yeah. New York is pretty cool, it's just like California except a lot more busy and cold." Monica saw the building come into view so she did her hair one more time and checked her makeup.

"Tomorrow Academy." The cab driver said.

"Bye daddy! See you tonight!" Monica said closing the door.

"Monica!" She turned around. "Call me if anything's wrong! Or just call me if you need anything sweetie!" She nodded and walked into the building.

"Okay then. Where the heck do I go now?" She said out loud. She noticed a teacher and quickly stopped him. "Hi. I'm new here, where do I go to pick up my schedule?" The man looked over and smiled warmly.

"Hello there. Just go down this hallway and turn right. There will be a sign that says 'Office'. It's hard to miss." She thanked the teacher and jogged down to the office.

When Monica walked in a receptionist walked up to her and took her arm. "Come Monica. Your father just called. Here is your schedule and your hall pass. Good Luck!" The receptionist pushed her out the door.

"Thanks for your help." Monica said with a disgusted look. She stared at the pink paper in her hand and walked towards her locker. She looked around the building to see that she was the only one there. "Great. How embarrassing. I feel like a nerd." Monica opened her locker, stuffed her bag in it, and grabbed her binder.

"Might as well start finding my classes." But just as she was about to walk off she bumped into somebody. She started to fall only to be caught around the waist by someone.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" It was a boy. She blushed and pulled away awkwardly. _Just look at him. It's okay. Breathe and look. Breathe and look!_ She lifted her gaze only to be shocked. He was beautiful. Blue eyes, and raven black hair. He was tan and had a beautiful face.

"Hi. I'm Tony Stark. And this is Rhodey. You must be new here. What's your name?" He held his hand out and Monica took it.

"I'm Monica. Names Monica, and I just liked being called Monica." She giggled. _Bad impression you idiot! Giggling? What the heck was that about?!_ But Tony smiled and reached for her. Monica froze but only to notice that he was taking her schedule out of her hands. Another dark but cute boy walked forward to her.

"Hi. I'm James Rhodes. But please call me Rhodey." He put his arm out and she shook it smiling.

"Monica." Tony came back and handed her schedule back.

"Well Monica. We have science, math, English, and Social Studies together. You have P.E. and art with Pepper. And Rhodey? You have every class with him. So if I were you… I would tag along with Rhodey. He is a chick magnet." Rhodey punched his friend. "Okay okay, kidding, not. You'll meet Pepper soon. And I mean real soon, but don't worry about it. Oh one more thing. During your lunchtime Rhodey will take you upstairs to the roof so don't panic if he starts taking you somewhere." Tony winked at her, only to make Monica feel like she was in heaven.

"Speaking of Pepper, she should be here right about… now." They heard a loud ranting voice down the hallway. Monica flinched. Pepper sounded just like one of her friends from California.

"Hey Tony! Hey Rhodey! And hello newbie! I'm Patrica Potts, Pepper. And I am so happy to meet you! Where are you from? Why did you move here? What do you think of New York?" Monica thought that she would faint from the questions. Tony noticed Monica and put his finger up to Pepper's lips.

"Pepper. She is new here. Just stop TALKING!" Pepper blushed and apologized. She opened her mouth to say something else but Tony stopped her.

"Two classes, art and P.E." Pepper nodded and said that had to go somewhere. She smiled and walked off. By then more students poured into the school.

"Is she always… that… well… Talkative?" Monica asked clutching her binder near her chest. Tony put his hands on his waist and laughed.

"You don't know the half of it. And what do you know. We better start getting ready to get to class." Tony opened his locker and took out his stuff. "Ready Monica?" He held out his arm like a gentlemen and she gladly took it.

Maybe this day isn't going to bad after all. But little did Monica know that another jealous stalker was ready to kill Monica if she had too.

**Yay! Okay please review if you want me to continue. If I get reviews I will type more chapters more quickly! Okay well yeah that's all I got! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fear within the Heart

**Second chapter! YAY! Who's excited? I am! WHA HOO! Thank you Roninarnia and CarpetBakr for reviewing! **

**Tony: You seriously aren't thinking about having Monica and me hook up are you?**

**Me: I'm the author and you're the character. It's for me to write and for you to find out! **

**Tony: Seriously? I mean I like Pepper? **

**Me: So you don't like Monica? ;)**

**Tony: What? Wait no. I mean she is cute, pretty, and smart and stuff. -_^**

**Me: You are soo clueless. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously….**

Monica was the happiest girl in town. It was three days since she moved in and already she made tons of friends. Okay she took that back, she only had Rhodey, Pepper, Whitney (well sort of), and Happy. Oh she couldn't forget the very cute, or maybe hot, friend of her's, Tony Stark. **(Tony: She thinks I'm hot? Okay you are going way to far)**

Tony was flawless to her. He was smart, incredibly handsome, and funny. His beautiful electric blue eyes fit his flawless raven black hair. She was thinking those thoughts as she stared at Tony in English class. "Blah. Blah. Blah!" That's all she heard as Tony was taking notes intently observing the white board.

"Monica?" She felt a rush of air to her face as she blinked her eyes suddenly. Tony was looking at her in worry.

"Monica are you okay?" She blushed a scarlet color and looked away from Tony.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just daydreaming. I mean come one Benzie is a boring teacher!" Tony chuckled. Her heart melted.

"Well Monica, you are being a very smart person." _RIIING! _"And that's the bell." Tony collected his stuff and was about to leave when Monica jumped up with fear. Her face paled and her eyes opened up wide in shock. Tony was walking out with Pepper. "What did you think…" He looked back and nearly dropped his books.

"Pepper why don't you go with your boyfriend Happy?" Tony said quickly leading Pepper out the door.

"I HEARD MY NAME!" Happy shouted with glee. Pepper looked enraged but agreed.

"Look Tony, Happy isn't my boyfriend boyfriend. I have my heart on someone…" But Tony was gone.

"MONICA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He said clutching Monica's shoulders. She was still white and frozen in place. She was even starting to shiver. Tony moaned and picked her up bridal style before any of the teachers could walk in. The bell had already rung so the halls would be quiet and everyone would be in their 4th class of the day.

Tony was literally huffing as he carried the shocked girl in his arms. He was thankful that he knew where to hide so that he wasn't in camera view. I mean the last thing he wants is for people to think that he was kidnapping Monica.

_Come on Tony. Hustle! _He thought to himself. Tony thought he was about to collapse from exhaustion when he finally reached the roof. His heart monitor was humming loudly from the strain but Tony didn't care. As he was coming up from the stairs Monica had already passed out in his arms. "Come on Monica! Say something, or at least give me a sign that you are okay!" Monica moaned and suddenly sat up.

"Monica?"

"Hmm?"

"MONICA!" She yelped.

"Oh Tony hi. Uh… What happened?"

"You passed out after you were acting all 'oh I've seen a ghost!' and stuff. I freaked out and brought you out here." Monica blushed and looked away. _No. I didn't want Tony of all people seeing what I'm going through. I think I should tell him. _Monica took a deep breath and looked into Tony's eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Monica?" She sighed and opened her mouth to say something before Tony's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the ground.

"NO! TONY! Please! Who are… No way. How did you find me?" stared breathlessly at a tall woman in a dark skintight jumpsuit.

"You know better Monica. I told you not to socialize and not to mess with anyone. Look what you did now, poor Tony Stark is unconscious right now after he helped you."

"STOP IT!" Monica pushed her hands to her ear to keep stop that woman's voice from entering into her skull.

"You know its true! So just give up and work for me, then I can solve your momentary freezing moments you know."

"NO! I will never ever work for you! You were a hero, and worked for the best of people! Why are you doing this?" Monica asked desperately.

"I got bored of helping people… And…" Suddenly the school bell rang and the woman in the skintight black jumpsuit toppled over the edge and disappeared. Tony moaned and got up slowly rubbing his head.

"What happened?" But Monica walked away without a word. Tony frowned because he had heard everything that Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, had said to Monica.

And now he had to save Monica.

**CLIFFHANGER! I just love them soo much. But I am updating faster so I will be having a lot more chapters coming up shortly! REVIEW! :)**

**Tony: You made me pass out?! I look weak now!**

**Me: Aww it wasn't that bad. Besides Black Widow knocked you out.**

**Tony: So? I looked weak in front of Monica. o0_0o… I didn't say that**

**Me: ^^ Oh yeah you did!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay… Well I got no reviews. But that isn't going to stop me from WRITING! Okay those who are reading this, please review. Even if you put a smiley or say "good…" or something. It makes me happy and stuff. It doesn't take long too! **

** Anyhoo….. CHATPER 3!**

**Disclaimer: Just read….**

Tony kept looking for Monica at school. "MONICA?!" He shouted. Tony walked out the building once the get-out-of-school bell rang. He saw a flash of brown hair and ran towards Monica.

"MONICA!" She stopped and turned towards Tony with tears in her eyes. He stopped in his tracks. "Let me help you." She burst into tears ran towards Tony tackling him into a hug. He rubbed her back and told her to follow him.

They were at Tony's favorite coffee shop, Rick's Coffee Shop. He walked in and Rick at the counter shouted. "Hey Tony boy! That cappuccino is on its way!" Tony smiled ad led Monica to a table.

"Tell me everything." Monica sighed.

"Tony, I wasn't born to my parents. I was adopted. But Natasha put me in the adoption center. Apparently I was kidnapped at birth and was experimented on. I think A.I.M or Justin's dad were doing it." Tony's face was fixed at the pedestrians walking past the window. His teeth were clenched and his blue eyes were full of thoughts. Monica's palms started to get sweaty. She was nervous of Tony's reaction to what she was going to tell him.

"Um and well, the experiment didn't go well. It affected the neurons in my brain, at least some of them. That's why I black out sometimes. Natasha actually saved me then with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony looked back at her in surprise.

"You know S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony only thought that she knew Black Widow.

"Yeah. For about 5 years she helped me get through the blackouts as well as telling my 'parents'. I don't know my real ones, but Natasha said that they were killed after I was taken away." Tears welled up, but she blinked them back. "I was in good hands. But that was what I thought. Unfortunately, Natasha was influenced by who knows whom. She accepted the offer and I am her target. She showed no pity. Natasha just keeps hunting me down like a wild animal." She looked up at Tony's eyes that were fixed on her.

"Tony. I'm… I'm scared." Tony lightened up and took her hand. He paid for the coffee that he didn't drink. He thanked Rick and pulled Monica behind him.

Tony pulled Monica into an alleyway and put his hand over her mouth. Her eyes were in shock as she had some thoughts that shouldn't be floating around in his head.

"We were being followed. Just stay quiet." He removed his hand and pushed Monica and motioned for her to crouch behind the garbage can. She gasped when she recognized the lady. Black Widow! Oh no! Tony could get killed. But she stayed quiet and continued observing.

"WHERE IS THE GIRL?!" Natasha yelled. Monica flinched. "The girl" was said roughly without any remorse. Tony stayed still and looked into Natasha's eyes.

"I don't know who you are talking about Natasha."

"It's… BLACK… WIDOW!" he pushed Tony up against the brick wall, which caused him to yelp. She pulled out a knife and traced his jaw line. "We could do this the easy way. Or the Black Widow way. And trust me, it always ends up with blood at the end." Tony gulped but didn't say anything. "TALK!"

"Who are you talking about Black Widow? I haven't got a clue. Pepper? Rhodey? Whitney? HAPPY?! Give me a hint for crying out loud!" Natasha pulled back and suddenly sliced at his side. Tony yelled but maintained to keep his voice low. He clutched his side as blood seeped from his fingers. He pushed harder into the wound but looked up at Natasha.

Monica had to cover her mouth in order to keep herself from screaming. _TONY! No! Please Natasha PLEASE!_ She thought frantically.

"Now. TELL ME!" Natasha pulled her knife up again. Tony yelped and put his hand up.

"OKAY OKAY!" Monica's blood turned to ice. _No. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't tell._ "She left the state."

"That's impossible Stark. Her parents wouldn't know where she went too."

"She didn't want to tell…tell them." He gulped. Natasha studied his face then his wound, which was getting worse. Suddenly her face was twisted with apology and pity, but it disappeared. She closed her eyes and focused them on Tony.

"If you are telling a lie… Next time that cut won't be at your side." Tony waited couple of minutes and then collapsed. **(Tony: AGAIN WITH MAKING ME WEAK!)**

Monica rushed over to him and pulled his head onto her hands. "Tony! Please! No!"

"No… I'm… I'm okay. Just call Pepper. Or Rhodey for the matter. Call one of them. Then just… just tell them where we are. I… think… I'm gonna pass out." And he did. His face went limp. Monica panicked and pulled his phone out.

"Come on. Come on! Pepper! Tony…. Yeah… how do you know? Okay right across Cavil's Chinese restaurant. Yeah. Okay. What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SUIT?! Okay whatever. Bye." She stared at the phone. "Pepper you are weird."

She sat there for about five more minutes before she heard a whooshing sound. Her hair flew onto her face as she saw a magnificient suit in front of her.

It was bulky and built for war, obviously. It looked like that "Iron Man" thing but she wasn't sure. "Hi… uh… Miss! I'm War Machiene. Where is Tony Sta…. Oh. Okay just don't move." Rhodey quickly ran forward and picked the two teens up.

"Who are you?" Monica asked.

"You'll find out soon. Real soon."

**DONE! Please review. It doesn't have to be long! Thanks guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Help

**Oh my gosh! The reviews! Hooray! Okay, well I have another story called Taken Over. It's a Danny Phantom fanfic and is kinda hard to write. But I will get to that soon and upload 2 chapters like promised. Any way. CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: I really hate explaining this….**

"You know I am not at all comfortable with being taken away by a giant all-super-powerful robot type thing!" Monica said holding onto War Machine for her dear life.

"AGAIN! I'M NOT A ROBOT! Look you'll find out who we are soon enough okay? Monica I… we know you. And you know us."

"Us? WHO IS US?!" Monica closed her eyes now. Suddenly Monica felt War Machine stop moving. He was descending. Monica dared to open her eyes and noticed Pepper at the bottom of the hole.

"Hey Monica! Welcome to the hub of… DA TA DA! TEAM IRON MAN!" Pepper said dramatically posing. Monica got off of Rhodey's grip and dropped to the ground.

"Tony is Iron Man and Rhodey is War Machine aren't they?" Monica said crossing her arms over her chest. Rhodey took off his armor only to remember that Tony was with him.

"Crap! Tony!" He was pale and was shaking. Rhodey placed Tony on a metal table and quickly placed his armor away.

"What happened to Tony?" Pepper said, dread running up her spine. Rhodey pointed to Monica who turned pale and walked over to the unconscious raven-haired boy. She stroked his hair and closed her eyes.

"Get me a first aid kit. NOW!" The teen friends looked shocked but nodded running off. When they returned Monica threw open the lid and grabbed scissors.

"What are you doing with that?" Pepper said.

"Just get me some rubber gloves. And you two do the same. I need your help too." They silently prepped themselves and stood around Tony.

"Okay, whatever I ask for, just hand it to me. No questions asked." The teens nodded and Monica tried lifting the shirt. But the blood glued the shirt to Tony's skin. Sighing, she quickly reached for the scissors and started cutting around the wound, pulling and tugging the shirt out piece by piece.

After about 10 minutes she got a good look at the wound. It was about 5 inches long running from the side of his ribs to the side of his stomach. It was pretty deep and the blood was slowly subsiding.

"Alcohol pad." She said holding out her hand. Pepper nodded and handed Monica a packet. Tearing it open with her teeth she quickly opened the packet and slowly moved it towards the wound. "Okay, he might jump or something. So just hold him down okay. I need to make sure that I can clean this wound before anything else." The teens nodded again. Rhodey was confused though.

_How does she know all this? How can she even do this?! What's going on? Why in the world was Tony hurt? AND why aren't I paying attention to what's going on?! _Rhodey looked back, and right on cue Tony screamed.

"GRAB HIM!" Monica screamed at the baffled teens. They pinned him down and Pepper spoke words of encouragement in his ear.

Finally Monica wrapped the wound in gauze and pulled off the gloves. "Done." Rhodey and Pepper did the same but Rhodey crossed his arms.

"Okay. Spill. Tell us everything." Monica paused and nodded.

"You deserve to know." She spilled everything to her friends and finished off with the small quarrel with Natasha. "She was good at first, but I didn't think she would do this to Tony. She knows that I am friends with him, and she probably knows that he would do anything to save me. Natasha just isn't herself anymore. She changed. All she wants to do know is hurt me and my friends." Pepper wrapped an arm around Monica.

"You know you could've told us this before." Monica was just about to say something only to be interrupted.

"She was scared. Didn't know what we would of thought of her." Tony was putting on another clean shirt. A small gentle smile covered his face. "And what she doesn't know is that we can help her. Her condition with the black outs, I can cure it. It won't be that hard." Monica smiled and let some tears streak down her cheek.

"I'm so lucky. Thank you." She said with gratefulness. But suddenly she froze again. _NO! NOT NOW!_

"MONICA! Pepper! Get her…" She slipped away.

(IN HER BLACKOUT)

_Great. I'm a floating spirit. Monica thought. She looked at her surroundings and noticed babies crying. "You have a beautiful baby girl their ma'am. Well she is an angel." Monica turned towards the direction of the voices and gasped. A new baby girl was born and being held in the doctor's arms. It was Monica. The baby Monica._

_ "Would you like to…" _

_ "No…" Another woman said. "Just get that thing ready." Monica felt as if something punched her._

_ "But ma'am certainly you must want to hold your baby. After all…" _

_ "I SAID GO!" The nurse silently left the room and rocked the baby Monica in her hands._

_ "Oh don't cry. Mommy loves you. She's just sleepy. Mommy loves you baby." Monica got a lump in her throat. She followed the nurse into another room where babies were asleep. After a bath the nurse had wrapped her in some blankets and placed her in crib. She looked around making sure no one was there and wrote on a paper "MONICA, I LOVE YOU" and placed it on the crib. _

_ Moments later the sound of boots erupted in the hallway. Natasha Romanoff walked in and looked at the nurse. "We are S.H.I.E.L.D and want that girl. Its either with us, or with that woman." Natasha pointed to the mother. The nurse paled and happily placed the baby in Natasha's hands._

_ "Take good care of Monica. Promise me." Natasha's face softened and she smiled looking up to the nurse._

_ "I promise." _

(END BLACKOUT)

"AH!" Monica sat up crying. Tony rushed in and wrapped her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and smelled in his fragrance. It relaxed her.

"You want to talk about it?" Tony asked.

"Not now. Maybe later." Tony pulled away and smiled.

"Okay. But for now, I think it's best if we get started on that antidote." He gestured over to Rhodey and Pepper who were crossing their arms and looking over to the holographic screen. It said, "MONICA, WE ARE READY."

**Okay! That's all I got! Please review guys! I rushed this cause I am kinda rushed! So please understand! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I am so happy and I am encouraged to write more. Oh and FYI, those who read my Danny Phantom fanfic:**

** I tried posting an Author's Note but the people deleted it. I am going to get to the chapter this weekend. I wanted to catch up all my stories to be on the same chapter because I am OCD and wanted to update all my chapters at once. So yeah. Okay, sorry!**

** Any who, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer… (****sigh)**

Monica was asked to get out of her school outfit and into a pair of those hospital gowns. At first she was uncomfortable with being exposed to her friends, but she forgot it when she saw Tony.

"Well it makes a great fashion statement." Tony said looking up from the keyboard. Monica smiled and blushed, but she only received a glare from Pepper. Tony walked over and slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Okay, this may pinch a bit. This is an anesthetic; it'll numb you that's all. And don't worry I have a P.H.D." Monica gave him a surprised look. "I gotta lot of free time in my hands! No big deal." Tony said shrugging it off. Monica took a deep breath and gasped when the needle penetrated her skin.

As Tony was busy, she couldn't help but notice his features as he was concentrating. He was just so perfect to her that right then and there, she wanted to kiss him. She was tempted, but it would just be embarrassing. Come on, no one else likes him likes him, right?

Soon Monica felt lightheaded and numb. She felt lopsided and thought she was drunk. "Okay, she's ready. She won't feel a thing as we do what we can. But please let me handle the actual 'surgical' process please." Tony said. The moment he came over with a needle in his hands, Monica smiled and laughed.

"Tony, you… are… HOT!" The whole room went silent. Monica kept smiling, and Tony blushed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me hottie. You are sizzling. The sun is probably jealous of you." She said ranting off about him. "I can't believe that I actually wanted to kiss you. It was like this impulsion." She yawned. Tony was just speechless. He looked at Rhodey who was just getting a clipboard and Pepper who was trying to get some more alcohol pads.

"Tony you gotta concentrate. Remember she's numb and sedated, she doesn't know… what… she's talking about." Rhodey said slowly as he processed what he just said. But Tony just placed everything that was on him, (other than his clothes of course) and walked away from the laughing Monica.

"Well, I can't take her seriously anymore." Tony said with a smirk on his face. "Wonderful. All I wanted was to make her feel better, and now I have her trying to flirt with me. I can't do it. No way." Tony yelled his hands putting up surrender.

"Tony. Dude, she needs your help. You are the only one smart enough to figure out what's wrong with her. You can't just leave her in the dust like that. She…" Rhodey was stopped by a high-pitched laugh.

"TONY! I LOVE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?! I WANT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Monica screamed. Tony looked back at Rhodey.

"So you want me to work under that situation? Cool, I can totally live." He started walking back towards her. But he heard Rhodey yell:

"SHE ISN'T HERSELF! YOU KNOW SHE'S A SWEET GIRL!" Tony ignored him and went to Monica. Her pupils were dilated and she was just going crazy.

"Sorry Monica." Tony lifted his hand and quickly shot it at her cheek. There was a scream as she clutched her red cheek. Her vision cleared.

"OW! Uh! Tony, why did you slap me? I can't feel anything anymore, I feel so…." And she was out in a flash. Tony looked bewildered at what just happened.

"All I needed to do was slap her?!" He pinched his nose and pulled on some gloves. Quickly taking a clear syringe he found Monica's blood vessel and stuck the needle in. Monica released a moan but she was still out cold. Blood seeped into the clear syringe, but what Tony saw just made him almost drop and run.

Monica's blood was not only red, but was also black. Specks of it flowed within the red, and when Tony covered the puncture the cloth went black. "Did you get her blood?" Pepper said handing Tony a towel.

"Oh yeah. But look at this." He held it up for his friends to see and they gasped. "It's coated with black and I have no idea what to do. It's obviously not normal, and this is probably the reason why she is having blackouts. And I even know who is doing this to her." He looked off into a distance, his mind bubbling in anger. "Fury, I am coming to you."

Tony suited up and off into the sky ignoring any shout, call, or answer from his friends. "Computer find the helicarrier." The computer just popped up a map with the locations and Tony took off faster. Once the flying boat came into view he quickly got access to the security system and turned off any defense. He pounded through the entrance and walked straight into the main room.

"FURY!" Nick turned to Iron Man in alarm and stared at him with his one GOOD eye. Tony walked right up to him and grabbed his collar. The agents around Nick stood up and trained their guns on the suit.

"Stand down. Iron Man, what's going on? Put me down." Tony obeyed and started breathing hard. "What is it Stark?"

"What did you do to her? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tony shouted. Fury stepped back and looked at him.

"Who?"

"Monica. The teenage girl that you took when she was young. Your team EXPERIMENTED ON HER!" Nick looked surprised.

"Tony. I have no idea what you are talking about." Iron Man ran to a computer and pushed his finger, which contained a circuit, into the S.H.E.I.L.D hub and uploaded the information. Quickly searching through the files, he found the file and placed it on the screen. It was Monica's procedure. Fury stood shocked as they saw the baby Monica getting injected over and over again with drugs.

"You gave her this stuff. And I need that same stuff now."

"Tony, Natasha did this to her. I had no idea she did… did this! You need to find Natasha, don't ask me." Fury said. Without saying another word Tony looked up and sky rocketed right out of the Helicarrier's roof.

"Natasha, I'm coming for you."

**Okay, this chapter must've been boring. Sorry! Review please. Oh and FYI I am updating the Taken Over story next week!:) Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I'm so sorry about not updating soon enough. School, and school, and school. That's all I got to say. **** Thanks anyway!**

**Disclaimer: This is just sad...**

"Where is Natasha?" Tony said to his computer. He ignored 5 missed calls from Rhodey and 41 calls from Pepper. His main goal is to get Monica cured and get revenge on Natasha. _The new girl, and all she has is bad luck. How is that fair? And she is pretty. But of course not as pretty as Pepper. _His heart pounded for about two seconds before he snapped out of his daze. Something popped up out of his COM system.

"Sir, Natasha Romanoff has been found right beneath you as well as 200 meters away." Tony quickly stopped and floated in place.

"How's that possible?" But Tony obeyed and floated down towards a broken down warehouse. He turned on one of the shoulder lights and looked around the infinite room. Suddenly he heard a muffled scream. Tony cleared his voice.

"Okay. Uh… who's there?" Another muffled scream. He set a voice tracker and followed the sound waves to a bag. He reached towards the entrance of it and slowly pulled the two ends apart and gasped in shock. "Natasha? Black Widow? Ms. Romanoff?!" He said stammering. Natasha's makeup was smeared and her eyes showed a sign of anger. She jerked her head towards the ropes entangling her wrist. Tony went towards her cautiously and undid her bondage.

"Natasha is that really you?" She nodded and pulled out her gag. "How can I trust you?" He said stepping back.

"You are Tony Stark and have a heart transplant right here, done by Dr. Yinsen. And…" Tony cut her off.

"OKAY! You are Natasha. But wait, what are you doing here? And how are you also in another place?"

"Tony, I was cloned. How does that not make sense to you?" She said like a seriously-that-is-the-most-obvious-thing-in-the-world way. Tony shook his head.

"It just doesn't make sense. I mean come on, cloning isn't possible!" He immediately recoiled, no kidding. So many people in New York have been taking interest in being more powerful than Howard Stark. So obviously cloning is possible. "Well at least tell me who did it?"

"I think it was, no I know. It was the Magia. They started to pull away from their boss. I think one of them is doing their best to lead them away. It's been going on for 15 years now. And unfortunately they used me as their science project."

(FLASH BACK)

_"Yes sir. I found the hiding place. Yes… yes…" Natasha hung up and barged into the door. Her wrists were extended with her machine gun bracelets. _

_ "HANDS UP! THIS IS BLACK WIDOW AND YOU ARE UNDER… Arrest?" She tried backing away from the Magia crowd but the door was shut. _

_ "Tie her up." The Magia definitely out numbered her, but she did everything she could to resist them. _

_ Soon they tied her up and one of the Magia stepped forward. "Enjoy. This might be the last minute of breath you get." The door sealed behind him and machines whirred and turned. Natasha was trained to stay calm, but this was beyond her limits. She wanted to scream, but she only got out a yelp as an elongated machine went horizontal of her body. A red laser beam grazed her body as the machine made an exact replica of her body. In front of her eyes, Natasha Not-Romanoff smiled wickedly and played around with her wrist gun. _

(END)

"But that was after I had Monica taken away. I really did save her! I took her under S.H.I.E.L.D custody well, because she was special. Her blood was from regular parent descent and a previous 'super man' experiment man. The mother was so obsessed with our experiment that we had to remove her from him. Then she went crazy. We knew that she wouldn't take care of Monica so…"

"You took her away from the mom." Tony finished. "But now the other 'you' is out there trying to get Monica. So Monica's blackouts are caused by her bloodline." Tony said in shock.

"Yes. And we need to find the Magia. They do have the antidote. I know it. And don't worry, I'm in good shape, I can do this I promise." Tony smiled underneath his suit and picked Natasha up. And he quickly pinpointed the other Natasha's position.

"Let's go kick some clone butt."

**I needed to include the background information guys!:) So yeah….**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: TNG

**Okay, like I said… wait, I didn't say anything. Okay anyway, the new chapter! I will give y'all some shout outs on the next chapter; so don't feel as if I am not reading yawls review! Okay without further ado, CHAPTER 7!**

** Oh and one more thing… Those who were affected by Sandy, I have y'all in my prayer. I really hope that nothing serious happened, and you guys are okay. I would hate to know something happened. **

** And one more thing again, Black Widow will be the fake Natasha, and Natasha is Natasha. **

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

Natasha put on her wrist guns on and waited for the arrival at wherever the "Black Widow" was. Tony suddenly had a question. "Natasha, on the Helicarrier I saw this video of Monica being experimented on. But if her dad gave her some genes, why in the world was she still experimented on?" Natasha looked startled but she looked down at the ground beneath her.

"Stark, I had to experiment on her. But it was for her. I wasn't giving her anything dangerous. I took a sample of her blood, and then noticed the black specks. Oh the black specks are…"

"I know. Just cut to the chase. Why?"

"I wanted to help her. I took the best doctors on board and tried finding the cure. Instead the antidotes and medicine just created intense blackouts." Tony had opened his mask, and he was starring intently at her, and it made her uncomfortable.

"You're telling the truth right?"

"Stark. I took care of Monica like a mother. I loved her." Tony shut his mask and dialed Rhodey's number.

"Rhodey? I need to talk to Monica. Is she awake right now?" Rhodey sighed from the other side of the line.

"She's awake. But, a little shaken. Tony, we need you. Come back." Tony stopped so suddenly that Natasha almost fell off.

"What was that about Stark? Stark?"

"Rhodey, what do you mean?"

"She's going into shock. I think the blackouts are getting worse and worse. Please. She might not make it." Tony immediately turned back and jetted through Manhattan. Natasha made a fist and pounded at Tony's arm. He didn't stop.

"Natasha I have to close your eyes. It's a secret." Natasha was finally happy that he started to talk so she obeyed. When she felt a thud she opened her eyes.

"Wow." Rhodey and Pepper were leaning against the counter, but when they saw Natasha they stood up straight and looked startled. Tony armored down.

"Where's Monica?" Pepper pointed towards the Quarantine room. But before Tony walked towards the room, Pepper walked towards him. Natasha led Rhodey away and was probably talking to him about Monica and Black Widow.

"Pepper, please. I need you to get out of the…" Pepper crashed her lips onto his. She pulled on his collar and closed her eyes. This was her only chance. It looked like Monica was hitting on him, so this was probably the only way to get to him. So far, he didn't pull away, so that's probably a good thing.

She finally pulled away. Pepper put her hands on her sides and looked down. "I'm sorry I did that." Tony chuckled.

"Uh, its okay I guess." Without another word her gently went around her and opened the door into the Quarantine room.

Monica was still in her gown and she had her knees up to her chest. Tony slowly walked into the white room. He noticed the sheets on the bed were torn to shreds. Monica had a wild look in her eyes, and she was shaking.

"Monica…" He barely knew her. In fact it's only been two days, but at the moment he felt as if his been with her his whole life. She didn't move, much less say anything. Tears flowed down her cheek. She suddenly sat cross-legged and held her arms out. Tony was startled but he made his way to the corner of the room and wrapped his arms around her back. Monica put her head in the crook of his neck and she finally started to clam down.

"Monica? Are you okay?"

"I hate you Bud. You ruined my mom's life." Tony suddenly widened his eyes. _Oh snap._ Before he could pull away from her, Monica pulled out a shredded piece of the blanket and pulled it around Tony's neck.

"MONICA!" He started choking. She twisted the cloth so that he was leaning on her shoulder and she was supporting him.

"You killed her! What did my mom do to you?" Monica tugged harder. Tony's face went red and he felt the oxygen leaving him. He had to find a way to get Pepper or Rhodey or Natasha's attention. He eyed the bed and with one desperate move Tony kicked the bed with every ounce of strength he could muster. The bed flew across the room and hit the door. The window shattered, and Tony fell limp onto Monica's lap.

"You don't worry now Bud. I will… NO!" Natasha pulled her away from Tony.

"Get him out of here. NOW!" Pepper and Rhodey grabbed their friend and pulled him away.

"Tony?" his eyes flew open and automatically flew to his neck. There was a red line all around his neck and it was turning purple.

"I can't even move my neck. She's becoming clouded with her memories. Agh. She really got me good." He touched the line gingerly and groaned. "Where is she?" Pepper pointed to the bed, and strapped onto it was Monica. Natasha hovered over her.

"Tony you okay?" Pepper supported him with her hand on his back. Tony nodded and walked towards Monica.

"The blackouts are becoming her reality. Everything that happened in her life, she believes that it's happening at the moment. She…she… called me Bud. I'm thinking that it's her dad by the way she said it. But again, I'm not sure." Monica had tears in her eyes, and she was sniffling. Tony went up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Monica. It's me Tony. Do you remember?" Monica looked up at him. Her green and purple eyes were unraveling.

"I hurt you. Tony, I hurt you. I'm so sorry." She turned her head away from him. Tony removed his hands and pulled Natasha and Rhodey to the side.

"I've been wanting to get the antidote this whole time. You two go get the antidote now. Please." Rhodey noticed the desperate look in his eyes so he nodded.

"I'll suit up now." He turned towards Natasha. "F.Y.I. I don't really know whether or not War Machine will be comfortable. But…"

"I'm willing to do anything for Monica. And I'm not always in a comfortable situation." Natasha walked away back towards Monica. Giving her a peck on the forehead she walked back towards Rhodey and nodded.

"I think it's about time we really get her fixed up. Don't you think?"

**Yay. Okay for like 3 whole chapters I've been saying that they would get the antidote. I am finally going to let them get the antidote! HOORAY! As usual… Please review! And question: Does anyone know how to adopt a story?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Okay… I didn't really get enough reviews so just like I did in my other stories, I will do shout outs next chapter. I even doubt I got any reviews at all. Well it won't stop me from writing! PERSERVERANCE! Okay… random..**

**Disclaimer: I would be a millionaire…**

"Okay, I think that Natasha knows where the antidote is. Just go there, get it, and come back. Just like that." Tony said looking at Natasha and Rhodey. "And if you guys need help… Just tell me."

"Dude, we got this. Besides with War Machine none of the bad guys can stand a chance."

"I wouldn't be so sure James. I wasn't even able to stop about 5 of the Magia." Natasha said. "The faster we leave the better." Rhodey nodded and walked into his armor. It bended around him until he became a metal bulk, Rhodey held his hand out to Natasha, who took it with no hesitation.

"We'll be back real soon Tony. Please take care of Monica, please." Natasha said. Tony nodded and watched the two leave through the hatch on the roof. He turned towards Monica and walked closer. He was hesitant at first after what she did to him, and there were still lines on his neck to prove it.

Monica was very weak. She shook and looked pale. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling and were glazed over as if someone pulled a veil over them. "Monica? Can you hear me?" Tony said cautiously. In response she nodded. "Okay, that's good. Rhodey and Natasha are on their way to get you an antidote, just hold on for me." Monica nodded and smiled. Tony had a feeling she wanted to tell him something so he bent down so that he could hear her.

"Thank you Tony." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Tony sighed and went towards the old couch in the center of the room. Plopping down on it he was about to sleep until Pepper showed up.

"May I join you?" She asked with her hands in front of her. Tony scooted back enough to let Pepper join him on the couch beside him. Pepper lay down and allowed her head to go next to his chest. The Arc Reactor hummed with energy and she could faintly hear his steady heartbeat.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" Tony had his eyes closed as well, but she could tell he was just closing them to rest not sleep.

"Will Monica be okay?"

"I'm not sure. But I will do everything in my power to save her. She's my friend and I am willing to give my life for her too." Pepper felt a twinge of jealousy but she remembered all the times Tony saved her and nearly got himself killed in the process.

"Why don't you sleep then? I mean you are exhausted from the effort and well you got hurt twice and…" Tony pulled her into a kiss; honestly he just wanted her to shut up. "Tony?"

"Yes Pepper?"

"Thank you." Tony smiled and fell asleep. Pepper couldn't sleep though. She fingered his arc reactor, got bored, and then tried locating his wound, the one that Black Widow gave him. It was all right now, not as bad as before, but it was still bleeding. For once she wished he wouldn't come home hurt. She always panicked when he left on a mission, also when he called her with a huffed voice. Pepper loved him, it was strange for her to love a millionaire but it was true, he was her heart and soul. Suddenly, after thinking about Tony, she fell asleep as well.

THE NEW GIRL THE NEW GIRL THE NEW GIRL

"Where to Natasha?" Rhodey said. Apparently Natasha wasn't so keen on having to be in War Machine's arms, so she was holding onto Rhodey's metal arms and dangled in the air. She didn't seem bothered by it so Rhodey didn't care.

"Almost there. See that lot with that one storage house? That's where we need to land." Rhodey nodded, but well Natasha couldn't see that. He flew faster towards the storage house. It was a wooden "house" that is usually set in the backyard of some houses. It wasn't too big, in fact in could probably store about 2-4 bicycles.

Rhodey quickly lifted off the landing. Setting both his feet down without too much noise, he set Natasha down, who was looking down at her wrist gun. "Okay, we go inside, and the antidote should be there."

"Just like that?"

"Well, I think so." Rhodey wasn't reassured but he obeyed, letting Natasha led. She kicked the door open and walked in her guns blazing in energy.

"What…? There's nothing here!" Rhodey cried out. Natasha held her arm up, motioning for silence.

"It's below us. But there must be something that… Ah!" She suddenly lost her balance when Rhodey walked in. Natasha fell onto a wrench, which sunk into the bench. "Well that was easy." She said. The two waited as the floor beneath them shifted lower and lower into the ground. Various materials fell off the earth onto the elevator.

"Okay, I just cleaned this armor, I seriously don't want mud on it right now."

"You're complaining of that right now? How did Stark end up with you?" Natasha mocked. Her eyes were still monitoring the area around them, but apparently she can still crack a joke. As they entered the newfound secret hideout, everything was quiet, too quiet. Natasha was surprised at the silence, but it didn't stop her from moving down the path.

"This way…"

"I'm following you, but where the heck are all the bad guys?"

"I was thinking of that same question. Maybe we should call Tony, see…"

"No… He needs rest. I will not allow us to call him now, if we really need to then we will, but not now." Rhodey said sternly. He was worried for Tony. The bags under his eyes were creepy and dark; he could've passed for a Dracula. His friend had gotten hurt, well he always does but you get the idea, and he was weak. The last thing he wanted was to have Tony get killed from this search and rescue situation.

As Rhodey was in deep thought he suddenly saw Natasha blasted back to the wall behind him. "NATASHA! Wait, Natasha? Whoa…" He noticed two Black Widows. One was smiling evilly and another hurt on the floor. Rhodey pointed his machine guns and trained them on the two Natasha, Black Widows, or whatever.

"WHO'S WHO?" By then more villains piled into the hallway.

THE NEW GIRL THE NEW GIRL THE NEW GIRL

"Tony?" Pepper said gently shaking her friend. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. "Tony." She said again. Tony was still out cold and he moaned. Pepper noticed a big red dot on her dress. It was exactly where Tony's side touched her. Quickly shifting Tony around she noticed the cut had seeped through the bandage and the shirt.

"Ah! Tony…" She lifted his shirt enough to see the bandage. Pulling the gauze off she nearly screamed. Now there was another problem added to the list of problems. Tony's cut had gone green with poison. This was all staged. It was meant to happen, Black Widow wanted this to happen so that the team would be distracted. But when Monica had sanitized it, the poison was temporarily subdued.

"No… No! NO! NO!" Pepper ran towards the COM system and dialed up Rhodey. He picked up instantly. In the background there were gun sounds, people screaming shouting and so much more.

"HELLO?" he screamed into the COM system.

"Rhodey! Listen! I'm gonna make it quick!"

"Hold that thought Pepper…" He shouted and Pepper heard a villain being blasted away. "Okay what is it?" The background grew silent and Rhodey's voice fell to a whisper.

"Are you guys almost there?" Pepper asked suddenly distracted.

"Yeah, but the problem is Black Widow isn't here, she left during the battle. And I'm telling you the clone is deadly dangerous. No joke. Okay what were you going to tell me?" Pepper took in a deep breath.

"Tony's poisoned." There was silence.

"What… do… you… mean… POISONED?" He said whispering shouting. Pepper explained her theory to Rhodey as fast and easy as she could. AT the end Rhodey groaned.

"I can't believe this. And you're also saying that the antidote is with Black Widow as well?"

"Yes. And right now Tony…" She looked back at the couch and gasped.

"Pepper? What happened?" Rhodey frantically yelped.

"Rhodey, he's gone. Tony's not here… He's just gone."

** Okay done with another Chapter! I'm really hoping to get a lot more reviews then none like last time! So please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: TNG

**Thanks so much for the reviews! One: I apologize for demanding for the reviews. I keep pestering you guys to keep at the reviews. I'm so sorry. And another thing sorry for not updating faster! It was break and I wasn't in the mood to write much either**** Whoops…**

**Shout outs: (PROMISED DIDN'T I?)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously… I wish I had IMAA.**

"GONE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Rhodey shouted into the speaker. Pepper flinched away, but managed to keep her hearing.

"Yes gone Rhodey. I've checked everywhere in the armory. Including your house. He's gone. But the armor is here, his Mark 2 armor." Pepper explained as she paced the room. Rhodey continued to walk with Natasha, but suddenly an uneasy idea set in his stomach.

"Pepper? Check the Stealth armor section. Now." Pepper's blood went cold as icicles diced at her heart. She raced down a corridor and pushed a button. Above her, cubbies, holding the armor, circled around until reaching the number 4. The small section came down in front of Pepper and a small panel opened up.

"Oh my god. Rhodey… The armor is gone! IT'S GONE! He's probably there already. Oh god. Rhodey use the thermal scan and try looking for him! Please! He's really really hurt!"

"Pepper you think I don't want to? You know him as well as I, and with that we both know that he probably shut off the thermal scan to keep himself hidden. That and as much as I want to help, Black Widow is roaming around here. Natasha and I are doing everything we can but still, I'm going to do everything I can. Pepper? PEPPER!" Rhodey hung the call up and once again he realized another thing. _No! Pepper please tell me you didn't take Rescue. Pepper…. _He quickly checked for her tracking device that was on her necklace (Tony promised him to not to say anything to Pepper, it was a secret). And sure enough a fast moving dot was coming towards Rhodey and Natasha.

"Natasha…" Rhodey whispered.

"What is it? Now's probably not the best time to ask anything."

"You might want to hear this…" Natasha stopped and walked against the wall.

"Okay tell me. Quickly." She checked both ways before nodding towards Rhodey. Rhodey sucked in a breath and did his best to whisper everything out as quickly as he could. He didn't want to take up too much time especially since Black Widow was lurking around.

"What?!" Natasha hissed. Her brown eyes flared in anger and frustration. "Is Stark crazy? Is he here?"

"Well… I'm not sure."

"What is that supposed to mean Rhodes? Look we don't have much time to save either one of them. If Stark is here… he could ruin everything that we started. You need to tell him to get out of here!" Natasha looked around once more and gestured Rhodey to follow her. They entered a large room that had boxes and boxes of junk. But when Rhodey did a quick peek inside the boxes and noticed guns. They were armed, and if anything was to happen out of plan the villains could quickly arm themselves, and then everything would go downhill.

"Pepper?" Rhodey said after a couple of rings on the phone.

"Rhodey hey. Okay I know what you're thinking, but I'm just trying to find Tony. He could jeopardize the whole mission!"

"Whoa wait! YOU LEFT MONICA ALONE?" Rhodey shouted. Thankfully nothing could be heard outside the armor.

"What? No… Well... maybe. But she'll be okay. I made sure to activate the security around the armory, she'll be fine."

"Okay fine, whatever, how about Tony's status? Anything so far?" Pepper didn't want the emotion to show in her voice, but she was devastated. Tony was hurt enough, and then Monica, the girl she met only like 3 days ago. And now… this was way too much for her. Pepper could feel the last string being pulled on her stress knot. This was probably going to require years of therapy, or maybe a kiss from Tony.

She scanned the area, zooming, flying, yelling, and searching. She was about to start her crash before she saw a small red dot coming up behind her on the map. Stopping suddenly she turned around, ready to face the unknown object. "Tony?" She yelled into the air. Sure enough a silver and red armor crashed into her, causing both of them to tumble down into the earth below. They landed in the Stark International testing field. Dirt flew everywhere around the two. Pepper was the first to recover.

"Tony? TONY!" She removed her faceplate and ran towards the now still stealth armor. Nothing was damaged, but who knew on the inside. Pepper quickly scanned the suit and found a small button, pushing it, she waited for the face plate to part. Then the face she was waiting for appeared in front of her.

"Tony…. Oh god." He was pale, unconscious, and barely breathing. When his eyes fluttered open, he moaned and sat up. Pepper noticed two things instantly. One: the blood evident on the dirt floor. Two: Tony's red eyes and pale skin. Tony slowly got on his feet and finally snapped back into the Tony she knew.

"What? Holy cow… are you okay?" He grabbed her shoulders, but then looked down at himself. "I'm in the stealth armor? Why? Where… What? How…" Pepper stopped him.

"Tony you're poisoned and hurt. The more you walk around the unstable you'll become. Listen you need rest, and need to stay at the armory. Natasha and Rhodey almost found the antidote too!" Pepper said lying through her teeth.

"No… Pepper you don't understand. I have no idea how I got in the suit. I actually want to be back in the armory sleeping. I just woke up and saw you. What's going on?"

"What do you mean you don't know what's going on? You… Oh god. I think I have an idea."

"Pepper… I think I know too."

"Black Widow is controlling you. The poison wasn't meant to harm you; it must've been an experiment to see if it could control you."

"And it's probably controlling me through the nervous system. That's the only way she could've operated the suit as well as make me not wake up. Pepper… I…" Suddenly Tony's eyes rolled up into his head. He fell forward only to stand up straight again. The mask on the armor closed. And the armor flew into the sky.

"NO TONY!" Pepper did the same and went after her (hopefully) boyfriend.

"Well now how close are we?" Rhodey asked again for the fifth time. He couldn't shake the feeling that his friend was in danger as well as the cute girl, Monica. As much as Rhodey willing to give up his life to save them, he also made himself remember that Tony was the cause of this, again. Tony was always the cause of everything since he always wants to help every human being in the world. Rhodey would do his best to convince him that it isn't the best idea to put the weight of the world on his shoulders, but Tony was stubborn just like his dad.

"Rhodes… I am this close on stripping you of that armor, and punching you in the face with my FIST! I'll tell you when we are close! JUST SHUT UP!" Rhodey smirked but closed his mouth.

"Aw! It reminds me of us…" Another voice said in front of them. Natasha and Rhodey turned to the front and gasped. Black Widow stood with her guns blazing while she smirked. She glanced at Rhodey and then at her hand, which contained to vials of neon colors.

"I know why you're here… I've always known. And now I am going to put an end to that plan. The boy and the girl will die. I will make sure of it. Okay well… The boy isn't supposed to die, but it seems that the experiment didn't go according to plan. Whoops." Black Widow said with a smirk spread across her face.

There was only one distinct difference between Natasha and the Black Widow, the colors that they both wore. Natasha wore her black and gold outfit, which fit perfectly with the S.H.E.I.L.D costume as well. But Black Widow had a distinct blood red suit that brought out the evil eyes that were in the clone's eyes. Natasha was shocked, but she shook her head.

"Black Widow. I am only going to ask this once. Give us the vials and no one gets hurt."

"Again… time to add in the 'aw' moment. Everyone is hurt Natasha and you know it. Tony and Monica are about to die and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it." Rhodey and Natasha looked at each other desperately. "But I can offer a deal." Black Widow added.

"And that is?" Rhodey asked, bracing himself for an attack.

"You fight me for it. First one on the team to die will get the vials. Deal?"

"Die?" Rhodey said suddenly aware of the risks. He knew that his suit was advanced and thick, so it was hard to get through to him. But Natasha, she was all skin and bones anything could kill her. A single bullet, Black Widow's tricks, anything. But before Rhodey could protest, Natasha spoke up.

"That isn't fair. There is two of us and one of you." Rhodey was just about ready to cave in Natasha's pretty little face. WHO CARED? If they even stood a chance against Black Widow, Rhodey would have though this was a fair game, but since the question was aroused there was nothing he could do.

Black Widow laughed. "Well why not make it an even match?" With a snap of her finger the ceiling above her cracked and broke. A figure landed in front of them. Then that's when Rhodey figured out that this fight was completely impossible.

When the figure stood, Rhodey knew he would have to fight his best friend, the injured dying Tony Stark.

**YAY! Another chapter! Sorry I took so long to update this. I'm just super busy with my AP courses and projects. It's a complete pain. But well… here it is! Please review…. But I don't mind at all if you guys don't! THANKS! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: TNG

**HAPPY NEW YEAR DEAR READERS AND WRITERS! Sorry about not updating. I was just not in the mood to write anything, I mean come on. It was break! So anyway…**

** This chapter is dedicated to SilverPedals1402!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here right now. **

"TONY? TONY!" Rhodey shouted louder and louder with each try. But the stealth armor remained silent as its red eyes gazed with emptiness. Rhodey looked down at Natasha who was standing still. She looked up at him a little troubled.

"We can't hurt him." She said. "Tony is an idiot. We can't complete what we started Rhodey. I think it's over." Natasha's gaze fell to the ground, as she was about to put her hands up in surrender. Rhodey suddenly got angry. This wasn't going to end like this! _We worked to hard to get here! I don't care if Tony messed things up! We have to do this. But I don't even think Tony is awake in there. _Rhodey did a scan and confirmed his doubts. _But where is Pepper? _

"You see? There is nothing else that you can do to stop me. I won. And I was a better Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow then you were." She pointed her gun at Natasha who looked away in shame. Rhodey took a step forward.

"Well I don't care! I'm going to fight to the end if that's it." Black Widow's smile flattered. But she managed to plant it back on her face.

"And risk killing your friend here?" She gestured to the armor. "That doesn't seem like you Rhodey. And believe me. I know who you are." Black Widow suddenly screamed as a blue light shot her backwards.

"Yeah? Well then you don't know me too well." Rhodey looked down at Natasha who was looking up at him in surprise. "Let's go kick her butt."

It wasn't easy at first. They wanted to instantly attack the lady and tear her mechanical body to shreds, but they were still hesitant about Tony. The armor didn't even click once since Rhodey fired at Black Widow. Rhodey was a bit optimistic. He was still expecting Tony to join them and fight their way to victory. But at the moment he had no time to even think, only shoot.

"I will kill you both before you can even TOUCH me!" Black Widow brought out two guns and fired. Both Rhodey and Natasha managed to dodge the fire, but the next shot got them. They fell to the floor. Just as they were about to stand up, Black Widow grumbled.

"You know what? I just about had it. I don't even care anymore." She glanced at the still stealth armor. Black Widow pulled out a small device. She brought it to her mouth and said, "Attack." Instantly, the armor sprang out of its statue pose and dropped down in front of the heroes. "Don't let them live my pawn." Black Widow said. Then she started to climb along the walls.

"Natasha! We can't let her get away!" Rhodey cried.

"I know Rhodey… but what can we do? Tony most likely won't let me go." Natasha answered.

"Oh yeah? How about some help? Well I would have been here sooner, except Tony sorta got me distracted. And well the paint on this suit came off and I got mad. That and…"

"RESCUE! Er… PEPPER!" Rhodey shouted in joy. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Rescue crossed her arms.

"Can't believe that you just let your guard down Rhodey." She fired a purple repulsor beam at Tony who just activated his unibeam. "Rhodey! Listen! Tony is unconscious on the inside! Black Widow is using him through his nervous system. So if we try to pry him out of the suit he could become paralyzed."

"Nice to know Pep." Rhodey looked down at Natasha. "GO AFTER BLACK WIDOW! We'll handle this!" Natasha nodded and vanished. As a distraction Rhodey shot at Tony again, sending the suit down against the floor. Rhodey jumped and fell on top of Tony… pinning his arms.

"Tony! Dude! Listen… WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Rhodey gave some shakes to jar the knocked out genius. He was rewarded with a pulse on his face.

Pepper quickly went down and stopped the suit from going after Rhodey, as he recovered. Her purple beam blazed at the palm of her hand. But she didn't shoot. "Tony? I know you're in there. I know. Please… don't make me do this. I don't want this to be something I have to resort to. WAKE. UP." The armor took a step forward but then stuttered.

Chunks of the armor creaked and groaned as the suit tried to regain the power of the user. A shout from within finally silenced the suit. The faceplate slid up revealing a famous smirk. "This isn't exactly the suit I want to be fighting in FYI."

"TONY!" Pepper enveloped the injured genius into her arms. Tony groaned but returned the hug. "Are you okay? You look sickly pale Tony."

"I felt better. The suit is giving me enough energy to stand. Honestly… I don't feel all that well. My back is killing me." Rhodey and Pepper exchanged looks and they told the story.

"So I could die."

"Yup."

"Because I was 'careless'?"

"Yup."

"Well might as well spend it fighting with you guys." Tony said. But there was no fight necessary. A scream followed by a large BOOM indicated that Natasha won. The one and only Black Widow jumped down to meet the teens.

"Stark. It's good to see you finally not joining the bad side. And look here." She opened up her palm showing the faint glows of the antidotes. At that moment Tony's eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed.

"I think we're running out of time." Pepper said. The team nodded as Pepper grabbed Tony and Rhodey got Natasha. After days of fighting, they went home with feelings of safety.

TNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGT NGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNG

"You get this to Tony. NOW!" Natasha screamed as the team landed. Monica was passed out as well, except she was shaking, and convulsing. Tony convulsed too, but he wasn't exactly in the best shape to convulse. Pepper could hear his skin hitting up against the armor as she tried taking it off. As she finally exposed the wounded flesh right between the rib cages and the back, she glanced up at Tony's pale face and then back at the wound. Without waiting for instructions, she pried off the lid of the antidote and struck the needle into the wound.

A small whimper escaped Tony's lips before hew as still. Monica as well became still. Natasha sighed in relief. "They'll be fine. We got it to them in the nick of time too. I didn't think she would make it." Natasha brushed pieces of brown hair away from Monica's eyes.

Pepper couldn't believe that the battle was over. What she thought was impossible to fight was OVER. She smiled and held Tony's hand as she watched his chest rise and fall without difficulty. She brushed his hair with her fingers and planted a kiss on his lips. He moaned and shifted his sleeping position to his side. Pepper got up and walked towards Rhodey who was glancing down at Monica.

"Whatcha lookin at Rhodey?" He jumped and smiled sheepishly.

"Me? Look? Nothing. I'm just um… checking up on Monica." He looked back at her.

"You like her don't you?" Rhodey looked startled but his face turned into disappointment.

"Yes. I just don't know if she likes me. It's only been like 3 days since she moved here! I don't see how she would even like me." Pepper smiled. She looked around the room. Natasha said that she would be back within a week to check up on Monica, she already had a mission to go on.

"Rhodey… the answer is yes." The two looked down startled at the waking girl. Monica wore a red blush and she was smiling. "I do like you too. Didn't think this would be the place where you would admit that." Rhodey grinned and sat next to Monica on her bed. Pepper decided to go back to her love.

Tony was still out cold for another 2 hours. The team got worried and thought that he might have gotten an injury that wasn't noticeable. That was until he groaned. His blue eyes flickered to life as a pair of soft, cool lips met his. He jumped and melted into the kiss as Rhodey and Monica cheered.

Monica was already up and walking when Tony sat up in the couch. Tony glanced at Rhodey and Monica's close contact. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I see we have a newly couple." The two blushed and nodded. "Well then… congrats!" Every worry… every concern was now over.

**Didn't think that this story is over. I thought it through and didn't know what to write for the next chapter. So yes the story is over unless someone can get me an idea! **** oh that and I am taking requests to write One-shots. I want to write smaller stories now so if anyone has something they want… Shoot me a PM or just write it in the review! Thanks my friends! **


End file.
